Razor Blade
by SSA James
Summary: With a new girl at Bathory high, things may change for Vladimir Tod. VT/OC
1. Chapter 1

Vlad trudged into health. He looked around for an empty table, hoping to just ignore everyone for the entire lesson. He didn't find one. There was a back table with only one girl sitting at it.

She was actually pretty good looking, even with heavy eyeliner. She was thin, pale, and had raven hair. Vlad could have sworn she was a vampire. Either that or a very dedicated goth. She was doodling on a paper and toying with her necklace that had a silver razor blade charm, looking fairly bored.

"Uh, hi." Vlad said, sitting down. The girl looked at him with shockingly gray eyes, but didn't respond.

"From glands to g-g-g-gonads." Stuttered out Mr. Cartel. This was going to be one long year.

* * *

Vlad shoved his things in his locker before lunch. Henry was standing on the other side of the door, scaring Vlad when he shut it.

"How was health?" Henry asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Vlad ignored this, so Henry kept talking. "Did you see Razor?" He asked. Vlad gave him a side ways glance.

"Who?"

"Razor, the new chick. She's kinda goth-y, but pretty hot."

"Oh, yeah. I think I have health with her." Vlad thought for a second. "Wait, her name's Razor?"

"Hell if I know. That's just what everyone calls her. She hasn't said anything to anyone, so nobody knows what her name is."

"Why don't they just _ask _her?"

"Why don't you?"

"Good Point." Vlad said. They talked about Mr. Cartel's utter failure as a health teacher.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, there he is." Meredith said to her friend Melissa as Vlad and Henry entered the lunch room. Vlad had broken up with Meredith when he found out that she was just dating him because she liked Henry.

"Hi, Henry." She greeted as they passed. Henry rolled his eyes and pushed Vlad away from the table.

"If she thinks I'm going to like her after what she did, she's mental." Henry said, sitting at a empty table. Vlad sat across from him.

"You can have her, Henry, I don't care." Vlad lied, ripping into his peanut butter and blood sandwich. Even though he'd dumped her, it still hurt that she had used him.

"Ewh, no. I'm not into bitches." Henry was about to dig into his own lunch when Razor sat down at the end of their table, as far from them as possible, reading a large book.

Henry stared at her. Vlad looked at her, then at Henry. He rolled his eyes and snapped his finger's in front of Henry.

"Earth to Henry. You're drooling on your lunch."

"Oh, shut up, Vlad." Henry said, annoyed.

"Go talk to her, stupid." Vlad said, through another bite of sandwich.

"No!" Henry protested. Then he got a look like he just though of something. "Why don't you go talk to her for me?" Vlad swallowed the rest of his sandwich and got up, walking over to the other side of the table, across from Razor.

"Uh, hi, Razor." Vlad greeted, uncomfortably. She looked up from her book.

"Adam." She said quickly, before turning back to her book. Vlad gave her a sideways glance.

"What?" He asked. She looked up again.

"My name. It's not Razor. Despite common belief. My name is Adam. Adam Blade." She explained, putting down the book.

"So the razor blade on your necklace stands for you last name or something?" She half smiled.

"Not really. I just thought it was pretty. I guess it's kinda ironic." They sat in silence for a minute or two. "You're Vlad Tod." She stated.

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. That's Henry, right?" She pointed down the table to where Henry sat.

"You're a good guesser." Adam smiled again.

"I guess so." She looked at Henry. "Why doesn't he sit over here?" Vlad shrugged. When he got Henry's attention, he gestured to him. Henry got up and sat next to Vlad.

"Hey." Henry said, playing cool.

"Stared at me enough today, Henry?" She said, smirking. Henry blushed and Vlad tried to cover his laughter as a cough.

"Henry, Adam Blade. Adam, Henry." Vlad introduced.

"Adam?" Henry questioned.

"You didn't really think my name was 'Razor', did you?"

"Uh, no. It's just Adam is-"

"A dude's name?" She finished.

"You know what, just pretend I didn't speak." Henry said, embarrassed. Adam laughed.

"It's fine, Henry. I get that all the time. And you're not the first person here to call me Razor."

The three kids talked about classes and video games until the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention, this is set during Tenth Grade Bleeds. I got rid of some of the events, though.

* * *

  
**

"Hey, Adam!" Vlad called to the girl a few weeks after their meeting in the lunch room. Henry and Vlad had become pretty good friends with Adam.

"Hey." She said back, shutting her locker.

"So you still coming over today?" Vlad asked. Adam nodded.

They walked into health and sat at their normal table in the back. While Mr. Cartel talked about how babies were made, Adam and Vlad played hang man and thumb wrestled.

Half way through class, Eddie Poe entered the classroom.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cartel. Principal Snelgrove needs to see Vladimir Tod in his office." Mr. Cartel nodded at Vlad to go. Adam looked at Vlad, questioning. He shrugged and left the class room.

"Not so fast, Tod." Eddie said, blocking Vlad's way.

"What do you want?" Vlad had figured by now that Snelgrove didn't want to see him.

"I know what you're doing." Eddie said.

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly am I doing?" Vlad asked.

"You're going to kill Razor." Eddie poked Vlad in the chest.

"Why would you think that?"

"You've already got her under your weird little spell. She follows you everywhere. I know you're going to kill her. Or you're going to turn her into... whatever you are."

"I'm not going to do anything to _Adam_." Vlad interrupted. Eddie ignored him.

"Or impregnate her with your monster spawn." Vlad choked.

"You mean like rape her? Why the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know." Eddie spat, sarcastically, "Maybe to make more of your monster race."

"Dude, you are seriously fucked up in the head." Vlad turned and walked back into the classroom.

* * *

Vlad waited until they were walking home to tell Henry and Adam about his run in with Eddie. Vlad hadn't told Adam about his... vampire-ism. But she did know about Eddie and his obsession.

"So, Eddie thinks I'm some monster rapist." Adam and Henry both looked at Vlad.

"What?" They said in unison.

"He was accusing me of putting you under a spell." He nodded at Adam. "He thinks I'm going to knock you up with my demon sperm." Henry, Vlad, and Adam laughed hysterically.

They walked into the living room, setting their stuff down. Vlad walked into the kitchen to find Nelly.

"Hello, Vladimir. I was called into work. Now where is this new friend of yours?" Vlad rolled his eyes. Seeing as Vlad had only had two friends in his life, (one of them tried to kill him), Nelly had been excited when he asked if Adam could come over.

"Living room." Vlad hadn't exactly explained that she was a girl. Nelly walked into the living room. Seeing Henry wrestling with Adam she froze.

"Hello?" Adam stopped and sat up.

"Oh, hello."

"Nelly, this is my friend, Adam." Nelly gave Vlad an odd look. But she just shook her head and held her hand out for Adam. Adam shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Adam." They stood in silence for a few minutes. "I have to leave." Nelly walked out the door quickly. They sat in silence again.

"Well she seems nice." Two seconds later, Adam tackled Henry.

* * *

Henry, Vlad, and Adam played video games for hours. Adam proved to be better at the game then Henry and Vlad combined. They were getting their asses whooped.

"You know, I think you're cheating." Vlad accused.

"How the hell would I cheat?"

"You use your amazing boob powers." Henry suggested.

"If boob powers existed, I'd be able to pass gym." Adam's character on the screen stabbed Vlad's through the stomach. Adam gave a fake evil laugh.

"Awh, not cool." Vlad shoved Adam lightly. Adam shoved back and they started wrestling like Adam and Henry had been before. They rolled around laughing.

Adam straddled Vlad's hips. She pinned Vlad's hands above his head. Even though she was smaller than him and he could easily flip them to pin her, Vlad remained under her.

Adam leaned closer to his face, causing her breasts to press against him. Vlad blushed deeply.

"I win." She whispered in his ear. Vlad didn't know if she was purposely trying to give him weird urges. Vlad's pants tightened and he was _extremely _aware of the girl sitting directly on his "problem".

Adam looked into his eyes. She backed her face away a few inches, looking shocked. Vlad had a sinking feeling that his eye's had changed again.

"What?" He squeaked.

"Your eyes." She muttered.

"Wh-What about them?" Adam shook her head.

"Oh, nothing. They're just really pretty." Adam rolled off of him, picked up her controller and started playing again.

Vlad sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding his said problem.

"Boob powers strike again." Henry muttered. Vlad looked at him and Henry smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Vlad tried to get free, but he was trapped. The looming figure chuckled and dug the knife into his side. Vlad let out a blood curdling scream._

"Vlad. Vlad, wake up." Vlad opened his eyes to his dimly lit living room.

He looked up to see that he'd fallen asleep on Adam's lap. By looking at Adam's bleary face, he could tell his scream had woken her.

"Are you okay? You were screaming." Vlad looked up at the couch, where Henry was stirring.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Bad dream?" Henry said, sounding disoriented.

"Yeah. It was just a dream." Vlad didn't know if he was telling Henry and Adam. Or himself.

*1 month later*

"Vlad, you need to tell Adam." Henry said, after 10 minutes of Vlad not paying attention to the game.

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her!" Henry yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Vlad was glad that Adam was not there at the moment.

"I don't like her." Vlad denied. The truth was, though, that he did. But he didn't want know if she liked him.

"You do too."

"Fine, I do!" Vlad admitted.

"Then tell her you like her."

"Like who?" Adam said, coming back into the living room. Henry gave Vlad a pointed look.

"No one." Henry said.

They played their game in silence for a few hours. Nelly left for work and Henry left shortly afterwords, giving Vlad another look.

A few minutes later, Vlad turned to the raven haired girl next to him.

"Adam." He said. She looked over.

"Yeah, Vlad?" He froze.

*VLAD's POV*

"Uh, I need to talk you about something." I grabbed her hand and led her up to my room. Even though we were alone in the house, I felt like everyone in the world was watching us.

Adam sat on my bed and I sat next to her. I tried to find the right words.

"I- uh, uhm." I stuttered out, not looking at her face. Which would have been better, because I ended up looking at her large breasts that moved up and down slightly when she breathed. The one time she decided not to wear her jacket. My pants suddenly got tighter.

I could hear the blood rushing under her skin. Great. Now I was hungry _and _horny.

"I'm a vampire." I blurted out. Well, that was close enough. Adam looked almost startled.

"What? Like a real blood sucking creature?" She asked. I nodded.

"Were you bitten as a kid or something?" She was taking this surprisingly well.

"No, my dad was a vampire, and he had me with a human. My mom." Adam thought about this.

"You don't sparkle, do you?" She asked, almost disgusted. I looked at her, confused.

"Wha- no." She laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry wrong book." I ignored this, still confused, and asked,

"This doesn't freak you out?"

"Of course not. I knew you were a bit different. I just didn't know how. But it does bother me a bit that you didn't tell me earlier."

"Sorry. I'm not actually supposed to tell anyone."

"Does Henry know?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's known for a while." It was silent for a moment. "I need to tell you something else."

"Yeah?"

"I-" She waited. "I like you. Like, a lot." Adam blushed and I felt embarrassed. "Uh, nevermind. Just forget I said anythin-" I was cut off by Adam saying,

"I like you, too." I froze.

"Really?" She nodded,

"Really." Again, silent. I did something stupid.

I kissed her.

It was unbelievable. She kissed me back. I pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. I ran my tongue over her lip and she parted her mouth to let me enter. I laid her on her back. Adam unzipped my hoodie and pushed it off my arms, throwing it somewhere.

Adam moaned softly into my mouth as I ran my hands across her stomach. Getting annoyed with her shirt, I pulled it over her head. I looked down to her milky white breasts that were covered by her bra.

I looked at her. She arched her back and I unhooked her bra throwing it near my hoodie. I slid down her body and captured one of her nipples in my mouth.

"Vladddd." She moaned. I sat up slightly and pulled my shirt off. The bare contact was enough to make me cum in my pants.

Adam absently stroked the line of hair running from my belly button into my pants.

She unzipped my jeans and slid her hand into my boxers and over my hard member. I groaned deeply.

"Oh God." I grabbed her wrist. "Adam, I can't stop if we go any farther." I said into her neck.

"I don't care." She pulled my head up and kissed me. I removed both our jeans. I kissed from her neck down to the edge of her panties and back up. Adam moved her hips and ground them into me. I groaned again.

Adam pulled at my boxers. I practically ripped them off myself. I pulled off her panties and looked at her. She nodded. I pushed myself into her and I felt her tense. I wanted to move, she was so tight, it felt amazing. But I waited.

"You can move now." I slowly moved forward, until I met resistance. I pulled back out and then broke her with one thrust. Adam gasped in pain and held on to me. I pushed into her again.

We went at this pace for a while until Adam wrapped her legs around me, pushing me deeper. I quickened my movement.

The only sound in the room was my bed hitting the wall. That and Adam's highly arousing noises.

I could barely contain myself anymore.

"Adam." I said with a low moan as I came hard. Adam screamed my name in her own orgasm. I fell to her side, breathing heavily. I pulled Adam closer to me and covered us. We both fell asleep shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

_"You have broken an Elysian law, Tod." A cool voice said before an extreme pain ripped through Vlad's thigh. "You spilled your seed into a human girl's womb. For that, you shall be punished." Another pain surged through Vlad. _

Vlad shot up, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, sleepily.

"Just a dream." Vlad said.

Adam looked at the clock.

"11. My brother'll be home soon." She slunk out of the bed and put on her clothes. Vlad pulled on his boxers and jeans. Adam stood on her toes and kissed Vlad, and he kissed her back; until he remembered the dream.

"Adam, wait." Adam looked at him. "Hum, there's this vampire law. And, well, what we just did kinda broke it."

"You mean you're not allowed to have sex?" Vlad was abruptly reminded that he had just had sex. That was so going to kill Henry.

"Well, I think I can. But not with humans."

"So are you going to get in trouble with someone?" She asked.

"Besides my aunt if she finds out, maybe. I don't really know much about it."

"I'm really sorry, Vlad." Adam said, sounding concerned. Vlad let out a short laugh.

"Don't be. I was more worried about you." Vlad picked up his jacket and gave it to Adam, who put it on. It looked much too big on her small body.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Nah, it's cool." Adam kissed him again. Vlad wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Remembering she had to leave, he set her down, and walked her to the front door.

"See you tomorrow." Adam said before leaving.

Vlad was afraid to go back to sleep, so he just sat in his room. He tried to read, but his head was too full of thoughts. He really needed to talk to his uncle. Vlad put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"My head is a bad place to be in." He said to himself, just so he wouldn't have to be in silence anymore. Vlad turned on some random song and tried to sleep.

Suddenly, he felt like he had to be somewhere else. Vlad jumped up, put on a t shirt, and ran out the door.

Not really knowing where he was going, Vlad turned according to where his head was screaming at him to go.

He thought he was going crazy, but the thought was lost when he heard Adam's voice.

"What do you want?" She asked. Vlad ran towards her voice.

"I want you, my girl." The voice was unnatural and cruel sounding.

"I haven't done anything." Adam protested.

"Indeed, you have, human. You let the Tod boy use your body for pleasure." Vlad emerged into a dark alley way. Adam was in a corner. A large vampire stood, blocking her way. The vampire turned and looked at Vlad.

"Hello, Tod."

"The Elysian Council sure works fast."

"They do when they're watching someone closely. We keep an eye on our trouble makers."

"Trouble maker?" Vlad said, feigning innocence. "What have I ever done?"

"You broke a law by existing. And now it seems you've taken your father's route and seduced a human girl."

"Sexiness just runs in the family." Vlad joked, slowly moving towards Adam, who didn't look as scared as he would have in her position.

"Funny, Tod. Now why don't you come with me, and I don't have to hurt this beautiful young woman." This made Vlad angry. Not with the vampire, but with himself. By having sex with Adam, he'd put her in a shit load of trouble. Stupid teenage hormones; first puberty, now this.

"She didn't do anything wrong. If you're going to hurt someone, I'm right here."

"Oh, but you see, Vladimir? By hurting this girl, I will hurt you; more than any physical pain."

"Glad my opinion is being asked here." Vlad would've laughed at Adam's remark if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Quiet, girl." When the vampire turned away, Vlad sprung at him. The attack took him off guard and he crashed into the wall.

"Run, Adam!" Adam hesitated, but ran out of the alley. Vlad punched the vampire's jaw and went to punch him again, but the vampire threw him off.

The vampire tried to hit Vlad, but only raked his chest. The vampire was about to kick him when he doubled over in pain. Vlad looked at Adam, who shrugged.

The vampire stood slowly, "You're lucky this time, boy." Within seconds, he was out of sight.

"Well, that was weird." Adam said, after a moment of silence. Vlad walked over to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I think I'll take you home."

*Monday*

"So why did you need me to tell Nelly that you staying over at my place?" Henry asked, as the trudged to school. It wasn't as cold as it normally was in October, but Vlad put his hands in his pockets and shivered as an excuse to not answer his best friend.

"Vlad?" Henry said accusingly. "Come on."

"I stayed at Adam's." Vlad muttered, barely audible. Henry's eyes widened a bit.

"Why did you stay at Adam's?" He asked.

"I had to protect her from the vampires that were been after her." Vlad wondered what normal kid excuses would sound like.

"Why are vampires after Adam?" Henry probed. Vlad stayed quiet, but he could feel Henry's stare.

"Because I broke a law. Again."

"And that law was?"

"I had sex with Adam, okay?" Vlad yell-whispered, seeing as they were approaching the school.

Henry looked like someone had just slapped him.

"You had sex with Adam?" Henry practically shouted. Some people turned around, but it was all seniors who didn't give a shit about what sophomore had sex.

"Shh, Henry."

"You had sex with one of the hottest girls ever and didn't tell me until _now_?" Vlad hit his head with his palm. "I can't even get a girl to touch my-" by that point, Vlad had taken to covering his eyes and childishly singing.

Henry uncovered Vlad's ears. "How was it?" He asked, suggestively. "Come on, Vlad, I need to know these things. And it's in the teenage guy/best friend code that I have to ask."

"It was…I dunno. Fun?"

"You lost your virginity –to Adam freaking Blade, no less- and all you can say is that it was 'fun'?"

"Yup." Vlad said, popping his "P".

"You suck."

"Now does he mean that literally," The boys turned around to see the cause of the voice, "Or figuratively?" Adam looked at Vlad, chewing her lip.

"Hi, Vlad." She said, shyly, not as sarcastically brave now that she was face to face with the vampire kid she had sex with.

"I-uh- hi. Adam." Vlad stumbled.

"Now, if you two are dating, I expect a kiss." Henry joked, but Vlad could see exactly what he wanted to ask. "_Does she know?"_

But, he forgot completely when Adam stood on her toes to kiss him.

_They will die, Tod. You can't protect them. _

Vlad pulled away from Adam, who looked concerned.

"You okay, Vlad?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine." He lied.

_Them? _Vlad thought to himself _Does that mean Adam and Henry? Why pick now to go after Henry though? He had known about vampires for years. Plus, he's my drudge. That's like a free pass. _

The bell rang and the three walked inside, Adam holding both the boys' hands, like she always did.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you very much, Adam." Henry pointed to Meredith and Melissa, who were glaring at Adam.

"Oh, they just don't like me. Meredith thinks I like Henry. You know, she has a huge crush on you, Henry." Adam didn't know about the short time that Vlad and Meredith dated. Henry cringed, and looked at Vlad.

The weird thing was; he didn't care. Henry was right, Meredith was a bitch. Plus, Adam was a hell of a lot better at video games.

*Halloween*

"When's Adam coming over?" Nelly asked from the kitchen. Vlad's "Aunt" had taking a liking to his new girlfriend. She, of course, did not know about what Adam and Vlad did in Vlad's room when Nelly wasn't home.

"She'll be here in a minute. You'd think you liked Adam more than Vlad." Henry said, picking at his zombie make up.

"Well," Nelly joked. "Kidding, Vladimir." She said, squeezing her ward tightly.

"What, no hug for the Blade girl?" Adam said, walking into the kitchen. Knocking was a foreign concept to Adam and Henry when it came to Vlad's house.

Nelly embraced Adam tightly. Adam laughed and looked at Vlad.

"Nice costume." Adam said, indicating Vlad's werewolf mask. "Like mine?" She was wearing her normal skinny jeans, a blood stained t-shirt, a ripped hoodie, and her chin and mouth were covered in fake blood. When she smiled, Vlad noticed the plastic fangs.

"I thought you were supposed to be a monster of some sorts?" Vlad said.

"You look like Vlad after he's done eating." Nelly said as she loaded the dishwasher. Vlad glared slightly at her. Henry and Adam laughed.

"Well, I'm the modern version of a monster." Vlad knew what she meant, and it hurt him. Was that what she thought he was?

"C'mon, Vlad, time to go." Henry said as he lifted his friend to his feet.

*LATER THAT EVENING*

Vlad was distant the entire night. Adam and Henry both noticed, but decided not to talk to him about it there.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Adam asked Henry, watching her boyfriend stand in the corner as they got water.

"Maybe he's on his period?" Henry suggested. Adam looked at him like he was stupid. "What? He has a lot of blood in his system." Adam reached up and smacked her best friend upside the head.

"Owh."

"Any _other _suggestions?"

Vlad decided to head home early, without telling Adam or Henry.

He was about half way there when he heard someone behind him. He turned to see Adam running towards him.

"What is with you tonight, Vladimir?" Vlad had gotten used to Adam using his real name when she was pissed.

"What would make you think something was wrong?" Adam grabbed Vlad's hand and pulled him through someone's yard and into a children's playground.

She crawled into the tube-like tunnel object and pulled him in with her.

"Tell me."

"Do I scare you?" He blurted out. Even in the dark, he could tell he caught her off guard.

"No. No, of course not."

"Then why do you think of me as a monster?" Adam gave a short laugh.

"I don't think of you as a monster, Vlad. That was a joke." Vlad blushed and felt stupid that he'd been so girlish that night.

Adam could tell. She crawled towards him, capturing his lips. She straddled his lap and kissed him roughly. Vlad had been startled at first, but soon caught up. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and laying her on the floor of the tunnel.

Vlad pulled off her jacket and shirt, making her shiver in the cold. Adam moaned and squirmed underneath Vlad as he ran his hand down her side. She felt his arousal pressing into her thigh.

Vlad nuzzled his face into Adam's neck as his hand traveled lower down her body. Vlad let a finger slip inside her. Then another. And another.

Adam's breath hitched as the vampire boy pumped his hand into her.

Suddenly, a bright light shone into the tunnel. Vlad removed his hand from Adam's jeans and covered her with the jacket he'd torn off of her just minutes before.

"I got you now, Tod."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap! **_

_**Suddenly, a bright light shone into the tunnel. Vlad removed his hand from Adam's jeans and covered her with the jacket he'd torn off of her just minutes before.**_

_**"I got you now, Tod."**_

* * *

"Eddie? What the fuck are you doing?" Vlad asked.

"Getting the proof I need! You were trying to kill Adam." Eddie was waving his camera around.

Adam stood up, took the camera from Eddie and flipped the play back. She laughed and handed the camera to Vlad. He laughed too.

All Eddie got was a picture of Vlad fingering Adam.

"Unless you were trying to prove that I can get to third base, I don't think this will work." Vlad pushed the camera back into Eddie's hands. Eddie turned bright red.

"This isn't over, Tod." He said, turning and leaving dramatically. After a moment of silence, Adam and Vlad erupted in fits of laughter.

* * *

**-Monday Morning-**

"He did what?" Henry said, after Vlad finished telling him about their run-in with Eddie.

"He got a picture of me and Adam making out and thought I was trying to kill her." Vlad explained again. Henry was laughing so hard that he had to use his locker for support.

"He needs a girlfriend. Badly." Just as they were discussing who on Earth could possibly want to date Eddie Poe, the last person that Vlad would ever want to talk to again tapped Vlad's shoulder.

"Uh, hi, Meredith." Vlad said, trying to find an excuse to leave.

"Vlad, can I talk to you?" Meredith said. "Privately." She said, her eyes flicking towards Henry.

"Whatever, I'll go find Adam. Seeya, Vlad." Henry turned and left Vlad standing with Meredith.

"It's not working, Vlad." Meredith said, crossing her arms.

"Uhm, what's not working?"

"Don't act dumb, I know you're dating Adam to make me jealous. But, it's not working." Vlad raised his eyebrow, looking down at the pink clad girl as if she was crazy.

"Have you ever thought that I _like _Adam?" Meredith scoffed.

"Me and her are completely opposite. There's no way you could've liked both of us."

"Okay, have fun with that logic." Vlad said, grabbing his math book out of his locker.

"Wait," Meredith said, now blushing. "You don't like me anymore?"

"You think you would've figured that out when I started dating someone else." Vlad could only imagine what she had worked out in her head about Vlad's relationship with Adam.

"Is it because I didn't 'put out' like Adam does?" Now, Vlad blushed. How did she know about that?

"Maybe it was because you used me to get Henry." Vlad slammed his locker, turning to go find his best friend and girlfriend.

**-After school- **

* * *

"I don't think I've ever gotten more high fives in my entire life." Vlad said, sitting on his couch. "Bill and Tom even congratulated me..."

"How do you think everyone found out?" Adam asked, leaning against Vlad. She had encountered many mean glares from the female population that day.

"Eddie, probably." Henry guessed.

"Remind me to maul him later." Adam said, sounding almost serious.

"Why aren't there video games being played?" Nelly asked, exiting the kitchen. "Not that it isn't a nice change." They laughed at Nelly's lame attempt at humor.

"Okay, so, really, what's the problem?"

"Just don't feel like playing." Henry lied. Nelly raised an eyebrow, suspiciously, but left nonetheless.

"What do you think would happen if you guys told her?" Henry asked, looking at the door as it shut behind Nelly.

"She'd castrate me." Vlad said, calmly.

"And I hope to whatever god there is that she never finds out." Adam said, moving to lay upside down on the couch.

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be beneficial for Vlad's balls." Henry joked.

"Beneficial. That's a big word, Henry."

"Ha-ha, you are so hilarious." Henry rolled his eyes, but really, Vlad knew that he was tired of talking about Vlad's genitalia.

* * *

**-0-0-**

Vlad and Adam laid in Vlad's bed, their bare bodies pressed together and Vlad's arms wrapped around Adam from behind.

Adam was already asleep, breathing lightly as Vlad thought about how much trouble he'd be in if Nelly decided to ever check on him when she got home.

Vlad's stomach rumbled as he watched a vain on Adam's pale neck pulse. He scolded himself and closed his eyes to try to sleep.

But the rushing of blood in Adam's body was to much to ignore. He could get up, go downstairs to the fridge, and get a blood-bag. But why? When there was a perfectly delicious girl laying in his arms.

Vlad tried as hard as he could to push those thoughts out of his head.

_Stop it, Vlad. _He said to himself, _She's not a hamburger, she's your girlfriend. _

He couldn't help it anymore, he sunk his teeth into the creamy flesh of Adam's shoulder. The same one that was still covered in hickeys from their earlier activities.

He began draining her, not thinking about anything but blood.

"Vlad?" Adam said, weakly. Vlad's thoughts were broken and his eyes shot wide open. With every ounce of strength he had, he pushed himself away from Adam.

"Vlad, what-" She began. Vlad pulled on his boxers, shaking his head. He threw Adam's clothes on the bed.

"You have to leave." Vlad said.

"What are you talking about? My brother won't-"

"No, you have to leave, now." Vlad said, his voice cracking. He could still taste the sweet blood on his lips. "Adam, I'm dangerous."

Adam gave a half laugh. "Vlad, I know. It's fine-"

"No! It's not fucking fine!" Adam flinched back. "Do realize what just happened? Do you realize what I could do? How much danger you're in just being with me?" Adam quickly pulled on her clothes, looking embarrassed. She got up and walked to the door.

"I'll see you Monday, Vladimir."

"No," Vlad said without thinking. Adam looked at him, confused. "Adam, I'm not good for you. I don't think we should hang out anymore."

"So we're breaking up?" Adam asked. She showed no anger, or sadness. She wasn't the type to.

"Yeah," Vlad muttered, as much as it hurt him. "Yeah, we are."

"Vlad-"

"Just go!" Vlad roared. If she stayed one more second, he feared he'd kiss her or bite her. At the moment, he didn't know what was worse.

Adam nodded, leaving without looking back.


End file.
